regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 43
Recap Day 44 The party are in a Orc Cave in the edge of the Kingswall Mountains, North of Onskar. They have killed the Orcs inside and freed the 3 slaves. Amos Riverun opens a lock chest and inside is a magic orb. Monsieur Varnouche pulls the Orb from the chest. Varnouche detects it is Divination Magic. Serena the slave tells the party that the dead Orc Warchief used the Orb time to time, but doesn't know how it worke herself. Serena thinks that the Warchief couldn't use it either. Amos Riverun goes to open the 2 other chests. One is filled with Copper (6000) and Silver Coins (730). Amos hands this chest to Kharne the Destroyer to carry. The last chest contains fine clothes and some bottles of wine. Amos gives the clothes to Serena. The party explore more and find an armory. The 2 male slaves take weapons. Varnouche casts detect magic and finds nothing. The party go to the last door, between two Dwarf Statues. The door is magical, but the 2 statues are not. There are dwarven runes around the door frame. The party spend an hour trying to open the door and are unable to do so. The party decide to head back to Onskar with the slaves. The party leave the Orc Cave, but end up someplace far away near a swamp. They are facing north with the sun rising in the east. Behind them appears to be a covered bridge. No one on the party knows where they are now. A 3 wolves walk towards the party from the north. The 3 wolves transform into people holding swords and approach, saying the party look delicious. Dante Byrne stats the fight with a Eldritch Blast. Amos backs up and ends up outside the Orc Cave. Amos tries to get back to the party, but can't find a way back to the swamp. The 3 slaves un up appearing beside Amos as well, having backed up from the fight with the wolves. Back at the swamp, the party continue to fight with the wolf-men. The magic spells are hurting them, but Kharne's Axe is not. Kharne is knocked down, but gets back because of the Orcish Endurance. After fighting with the wolf-men for a little, the party retreat, and end up beside Amos and the Slaves. Amos blames the magic orb for what just happened and wants to destroy it. Varnouche instead wants to just return the orb. Dante's Imp takes the Orb back to the room where they found it. The party try walking forward and they don't teleport, so they leave the orb behind. The party head south and end up at a waterfall at the start of the King'd River on the edge of Onskar. A Velmontarious Monk is mediating under the waterfall with other Velmontarious Monks watching from a distance, and mothers & children are washing clothes. The party's approach scares the people briefly, but the people calm down. Kharne & Dante head to the Inn. Varnouche and Amos talk with the Monks about the Dwaven Cave they had found that had been filled with Orcs. The Historian Monk explains that Onskar used to be a mostly Dwarven City a few hundred years ago, and the Kingswall Mountains are riddled with dwarven mines and caverns. The Historian Monk suggests that if they want more information, they should visit the library down in Crownspring to the south. Amos isn't happy about Varnouche sharing information about the magic orb they just found, before he heads to the inn. Varnouche heads to the small local library. Amos heads to the Jade Merchant, Bertrude Hammer-Smith, who had the Jade stolen from him. As promised, Amos gets ownership of the slaves Jason and Jimmy and 200 gold (it was 100 gold in Rollplay Solum Episode 41, but JP convinces Neal it was meant to be 200 gold). Bertrude is now ruined, having given out so much wealth. Amos frees the eunuchs, Jason and Jimmy, and has their slave collars removed. The two eunuchs stay on as servants for Amos. The party rest for the week. Day 51 During the week of resting, Varnouche reads 3 history books. They talk about how this area was first settled by dwarves, and the various caverns of importance or religious significance. The cavern the party visited is not in the 3 books Varnouche read. Amos is against all of Varnouche's ideas to find out more about the Orb and the dwarven cavern. With the resting done, the party head westward towards Jaderun. Day 52 The party get to Carwic with no problems. Kharne goes to the armorer in Carwic and sells the chainmail from the Orc War-chief for 23 gold. The party rest in an inn overnight. Day 55 Three days west of Carwic, the party pass a tea-shop on the side of the road. An elderly woman tries to sell a ring to the party, claiming it is magical. Varnouche casts Detect Magic and realises the ring isn't magical, but does detect someone else in the Tea-Shop, a Half-Elf, is wear magical swords and armor. The party shoo away the old lady and talk amongst themselves how to scame the magical weapons from the Half-Elf. They decide on a plan where Dante uses suggestion to make the stranger trade his magical weapons for a simple dagger. The Half-Elf, Almis, resists the suggestion spell, and rejects the swap. Day 57 The party arrive in Vallark. The party rest in an inn overnight. Day 60 The party is continuing on their way to Jaderun. Between Twinoak and Zenie the party come across an overturned farmer's cart of grain. Varnouche notices lizardfolk tracks heading north from the cart northwards towards the King's River. Amos wants to ignore the tracks and keep moving on, but the rest of the party insist. The party follow the tracks and find 2 murdered people, ripped apart by the lizardfolk. While looking at the bodies, the party are attacked by 4 lizardfolk from the water. Dante kills one with an Eldritch Blast. Varnouche kills one with a scorching ray. Kharne splits a Lizardfolk in half with an axe blow. The last lizardfolk retreats. The party return to the cart and put it upright. Kharne, Amos & Dante ride in the cart as the eunuchs Jason and Jimmy pull the cart for them. Varnouche keeps riding his giant raccoon. The party get to Twinoak without incident, Varnouche pays for rooms for Jason & Jimmy. Day 61 Amos buys a Draft Horse, Rufus (15 hp) to pull the cart in Twinoak. The party then set out for Jaderun. The party get to Jaderun in the evening. The party report in to Gurn the Jade Merchant with the shipment. Gurn pays the party 100 gold. Amos asks if Gurn knows any wizards that could help him with the mystery over the orb. Gurn mentions he had a red wizard friend, Ferris. The party agree to meet with this Ferris in an hour. The party meet with Gurn and Ferris in the soggy bottom. In red robes, with a crew-cut is Ferris, his staff looks like an old gnarled branch that ends in a claw; the claw holds a quartz fragment. Varnouche explains all he can about the orb and the magically locked door. Ferris suggests they go to Crownspring to see the Wizarding Academy there to do research there. Varnouche & Amos then explain about the strange teleporting they experienced, which interests Ferris, who then asks to be lead to the orb in exchange for gold or magical objects. But first Ferris needs to visit a magical circle in the hills north of Jaderun. Using the magic circle on a full moon is said to amply spells cast within it. Just a day up, a day back. The party agree to do the job, but are reserved about showing him where the Orb is. The party will leave tomorrow at dawn. Day 62 The party head north from Jaderun. They first need to get across the King's River. The party cross using stepping stones, but Ferris slips over on the last stone and slips down the river. Amos shoots an arrow ahead of Ferris so he can catch it. The plan works and they save Ferris. The party continue north, though the forest and into the hills. Towards evening the party spot an Ogre standing on top of a nearby hill. The party then spot a 2nd Ogre. Kharne charages up the hill as Amos fires arrows, both wounding a Ogre badly. Varnouche casts sleep on the wounded one and it falls asleep. Amos & Kharne then attack the other Ogre. The Ogre goes to flee, but is taken down by Amos and Dante's ranged attacks. The sleeping Ogre ends up actually being dead. Ferris reveals they are at the magic circle, and Dante removes the Ogre Bodies using the knock-back from Eldritch Blast. Experience 600 exp each *Monsieur Varnouche I levels up to level 4 **Max HP From 18 to 21 *Amos Riverun levels up to level 4 **Max HP From 27 to 34 *Dante Byrne levels up to level 4 **Max HP From 24 to 32 Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes